Memories Of The Fall
by RainaKatic
Summary: The Memories were there. Still alive like it happened yesterday. Everyday it seemd like it was a film passing in front of her over and over. Even though she was only 12, it wasn't that much time. Not for her.


**Desclaimer: Nope, don't own them.**

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction ever. I've been writing it since April and I couldn't finish it due to somethings that happened in between. It's my first try and I really hope you guys like it cause it's very simple. I came with an idea of how Lisbon dealt with the death of her mother and the fact that she rised her younger brothers. I read few stories about it and I enjoyed so I came out with an idea of writing my point of view. I don't intend it to be a long fic, I'm just starting the 3rd chapter and I have no idea of how long it will take to update again. I'd really like not to come out of the characters and I'm trying the best not to. I want it to be as original as it can.**  
**I've been battling myself on posting it cause I really don't think it's good enough for me, anyways. ****Let's go.**

The memories were there. It was still alive like it happened yesterday. Everyday it seemed like it was a film passing in front of her over and over.  
Even thought she was only 12-years-old, it wasn't that much time, not for her.

***Flashback on- 5 years earlier***

_It was morning; She was in terribly pain, feeling cramps the night before and now the whole morning. Her mom gave her some pill to help with the cramps, but it didn't seem to work._

_Looking at the time on her cell phone it marked 09h37am. Soon it'd be break time._

_She putted her head against the wall by her side, almost falling asleep, hearing the teacher explaining something that didn't seem so interesting, voices of boys and girls. _

_She wanted to scream shut up to everybody, why they have to talk so loud?_

"_Miss Lisbon!" The voice of Mister Smith calling out her name. She jumped._

"_I'm sorry, I feel asleep, Mister Smith I-" he cut her with a strange expression on his face._

"_There's a call for you, it's your father."_

***Present Day***

It was fall. She could see the leafs going down each by each through the window of her class, the soft breeze on her face, smell of mud coming from outside.

It reminded her of the events that happened 5 years ago, that changed her whole life.

The same cramps, the same time, the same place, the same smell, the same thoughts.

She was reliving back then, not willing to but it was impossible.

She was lost in her own thoughts. Dejá-vú? Maybe.

"…and I was running after her, trying to catch her when I jumped and grabbed her legs! We both fell down the stairs and I pretended I passed out and Tess started screaming and screaming almost crying so her mother came in panic to see what happened! You should've seen Miss Lisbon's face, she almost died! Then me and Tess started to laugh so hard because of her mother's panic. It was sooooo funny, we were terrible! Remember that day Tess?" Alex turned back to her but Lisbon wasn't paying attention to what she was telling the girls.

"Tess?" She asked again.

"Yeah, what?"

"The day we almost killed your mom when we fell down the stairs." Alex looked at her and immediately regretted it. "God, I'm so sorry Tess, I forgot about the-"

"Yeah, it was good times back then, we were terrible little girls." Lisbon said looking down to her book and packing up her back-pack. It was break time, thank God.

Lisbon literally got out of the class almost running. She needed to go to the girl's room and vomit. Her cramps aren't helping much and she didn't have breakfast.

She sat down beside the toilet after vomiting her soul.

Today is turning 5 years since her mom's death.

***5 years earlier*******

"_Miss Lisbon!" The voice of Mister Smith calling out her name. She jumped. "There's a call for you, it's your father."_

_She get down the stairs, trying to imagine what had happened._

_Lisbon enters the principal's office; she was sitting on her chair looking at Lisbon with the same expression as Mister Smith earlier. No words said._

"_Dad?"_

_Nothing._

"_Hello, dad, are you there?" She could only hear whispers._

"_Tess… Tess sweetie, I need you to come home, I can't pick you up. You need to come home." He never calls her Tess. She could swear he was crying._

"_Dad, is everything okay? What happened?" She asks almost in despair, Lisbon could actually feel the panic even not knowing exactly what happened, everything was passing through her mind._

"_Come home sweetie, your brothers need you right now." He hung up the phone._

_Apparently he already talked to the principal and Lisbon was heading home now. It takes a bit more then 30 minutes to get home by foot, but she've must gotten there in 15 minutes._

_When she got home she looked to the front door. Silence, nothing, not a living soul. _

_She fears coming in._

_Lisbon opens the door, very slowly and when she gets in, she hear her brother's voice calling her._

_"Tessa!" 9-years-old brother Tommy practically screams her name, running to her arms. He was crying. Lisbon looked at her two other brothers, Cole and Michael and finally looked at her dad. All of them sitting on the couch with strange expression on their faces._

"_What's going on, where's mom?" She was trying to remain calm. It was a technique she had to learn through the years. Her 5-years-old brother, Michael, was sitting on the couch between her dad and Cole hugging his teddy bear, with a scare look on his face, tears on his green eyes, bitting his lower lip._

_Everything froze in front of her, every move in slow motion. Lisbon was having trouble to think, couldn't understand anything, the silence killing her till her dad broke it._

_"Tess.. something happened to your mom." He said in a whisper, not able to look at her daughter._

_She still has her brother grabbing her hips, his head buried into her neck, now crying out loud like she've never heard him crying._

_She couldn't breathe, now knowing what she was gonna hear, but she didn't want to._

_Her vision turned blur, listening to her brother's screams of cry._

"_Your mom got hit by a car this morning. She couldn't make it."_

***Flashback off*******

As soon as Lisbon got out of the girl's room, Alex came following her.

"Tess, are you okay? I was looking for you, I got worried!" She could see it on her friend's eyes.

"I'm fine, really, just something I ate this morning." She lied. Didn't even remember the last time she ate something.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier at the class. I forgot that today is-"

"No problem, Alex." She just wanted to get home now. "Which class is it now?".

"Oh, it's Biology. We better get on time today; you know how Mister Smith can be." Alex says rolling her eyes, probably talking about the last class with him that they arrived 5 minutes later. She hates Biology.

"Yeah, right. Let's go then." Lisbon could barely walk through the craw of students.

They get in the class and sat down at their sits, Lisbon literally throw down her back-pack on the table and sit. That's when she hear a very known and unmistakable voice.

"So, we're little grumpy today, aren't we?

Unbelievable. That's all that it takes to make Lisbon morning even better.

She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath, even knowing who it is, turns back looking behind her.

"What?" Lisbon asks in a cold voice.

"Good morning to you too, Lisbon."

Her hell in life called Patrick Jane, always with that same big and bright smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Well, the first chapter is there, more like an 'introduction', I don't know. I was having trouble on deciding if I would write in the 1st or 3rd person, I tried the both ways and I guess I'll write as me narrating the story and not Lisbon, as I planned. **

**The beginning of the fic I took of a real fact, that same 'scene' happened to me, but I was 15 and not 12. It was just like I wrote when my aunt died so that's the base of my fic, I started writing it outta the blue remembering the day my aunt died. Thought it would make a good story, I hope at least.**

**Thanks for reading, and oh.. reviews would be nice to see if I can post the Chap2.**


End file.
